Need you Now
by AshLiz
Summary: Dr.Toth the military pschologist is doing team evals, when he questions Jules to closely its time to call in some reinforcements and old friends like Fiona.
1. Chapter 1

"I need to establish a base line for you. Give me three truths and a lie in that order." I knew the drill. No surprises.

"My name is Julianna Callaghan. I'm 36. I'm from Madison Hat Alberta. And I love quilting."

"Thank you, Julianna. Now some word association." Typical.

"_Stream of consciousness."_ The game was on_._

"_That's right."_

"That's left."

"_You started without me."_

"Try to keep up." She saw Toth's eye brow raise in surprise at my nervy answer and guessed he rarely had a subject talk back to him. This is gonna be fun.

Greg snickered from the side. I guess that means all the others had rolled over and let Toth push them around. Well that's just not how the Callaghans roll plus I have PMS.

The drill continued. "_Country."_ _"_Horizon." "_Bedtime." _"Story." "_Sam Braddock."_

Ah, there it was, just as expected. Jules stopped and gave Dr. Toth a slight smile, knowing that he believed he had just set a landmine and I hadstepped on it.

"Partner," my eyebrow lifted slightly, mocking him. I didn't have to look at the line on the graph. It had stayed absolutely still, just like all the other lines…

"By partner, you mean lover?"

"Do I, _Dr._ Toth?"

"Just as a reminder here I am the one asking the questions not you."

"Are you Dr. Toth, are you really?

"Yes I am sure now lets get back to this, are you and Sam Braddock romantically involved?"

"I don't know what does your machine tell you?"

He looks down. A knowing look of recognition passes over his face. "Constable Callaghan may you repeat your three truths and a lie?"

I repeat them and this time the line doesn't move at all when I lie. "Constable Callaghan I believe I asked you to include a lie."

"I did, did it not show on your dinosaur aged machine?"

Toth just rummaged through his notes.

"So do you use a polygraph machine on all of your evals?" I ask with an innocent smile on my face.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Wow, I am so terribly sorry to inform you than, that you will most likely have to redo all of your evals in the past year due to the mishaps that seem to occur often with this machine."

"What are you talking about?" Toth asked. Greg just had this shocked look on his face.

"Well the latest edition of Psychology monthly stated that polygraphs are no longer an appropriate method for lie detecting and stress detecting since it is so easy to beat or it is easy to trigger causing false readings. Maybe you should look into that." I say still smiling.

Nobody says anything, ha I didn't expect Toth to take this long to find a come back, well this is boring.

"Well, if no one else has anything to say than I will just be on my way." I say standing up. Greg gets up to, I guess he was just as fed up with Toth as I was.

We walk out of the room, and the entire team is waiting outside the door for us. They must have finished their drills.

"How did it go Jules?' Ed asks.

"It went fine, he is just an ass." I say with a slight laugh. Greg is still sending me weird looks like he doesn't know quite what to think.

"Constable Callaghan!" I hear Dr. Toth call from the briefing room.

"Yes Toth?" I ask starting to get pissed.

"This isn't over- it isn't anywhere near being over!" He says.

"Is that a threat?" I ask, venom is dripping from my voice.

"No its just a way of reminding you that I have a lot of friends in high places." He states calmly.

"Really? What a coincidence so do i!" I say sarcastically.

With that he turns on his heel, grabs his belongings, and storms out of HQ.

"Damn Jules what did you say to him?" Spike asks.

"I merely told him that a polygraph machine should go back to the dinosaur age." I said.

The friendly banter starts up again and I keep quiet. For some reason I feel that Toth has some tricks up his sleeve that are not going to end well for me or any one around me for that matter.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I had to be at work by 5:30 and it was exactly 5:30 when I finally left my house. I was already having a bad day. My alarm clock decided to not go off again after I hit snooze, my toaster was broken so no toast for breakfast, the creamer for my coffee was outdated, I couldn't find my shoes, and I somehow managed to leave my keys in the front door last night. Wow, I am out of it.

I walk in to HQ for our morning workout to find everyone waiting around. "Hey guys sorry I am late- it was one of those mornings. Ready?"

The just remain silent. Greg looks at me with a look that scares me. "Um Jules Dr. Toth is back for his evals. He wants us all in the briefing room in 10 minutes." Greg says.

I stand shocked for a minute before I just nod a pull out my phone.

"Hello?" I hear a woman answer on the other line.

"I need all you have on a - he is in Canada right now. Call me back when you have something." I command before hanging up, not waiting for a response.

I walk into the briefing-naturally I am the last to arrive- Toth asks (more like commands) me to sit down.

I sit and smile my sickly sweet smile. "How nice to see you again Dr. Toth, and how are you today?"

A flicker of shock crosses his face before he realizes what I am doing: "I am very well Constable Callaghan and how are you on this fine day?"

"I am well also thank you for your concern." I reply, my team has looks of shock on their face.

"Now we may be on our way, Spike your up first." Toth says.

I see Ed and Sam get up to leave but I remain seated, I know exactly what Toth is doing.

"No- I don't think he wants you to leave, since these are team evals right?"

"That is correct Constable Callaghan you will all remain present for each others evals." He says before giving me a look. Ha. What a loser.

The evals continue Spike first, than Sam, Next Ed, Greg after that, than finally me.

I sit back in my chair and smile and Toth. "Dr. Toth may we wait a second before we start my interrogations- I mean evals." I ask using my I am so sweet and innocent voice.

He begrudgingly agrees. I double check my phone to see the time and the estimated arrival time of my secret weapon.

Not even a minute later my plan is put into action. We hear Winnie knocking on the door.

"Sarge, we have someone here from the attorneys office claiming they need to speak to Jules immediately." Winnie says.

"Fine let them in." Greg says.

In comes "someone from the attorneys office" ha ha. This will be fun.

"Dr. Toth you may not speak to my client with out her attorney present."

I just smile. "Wh-what? The psych evals don't require a lawyer." Toth manages to say with his surprise.

"This one does, especially when you ask for classified documents. Now I demand that you hand over every file you have on my client before we get the government involved in this." My "attorney" says. I just smile bitchily.

"Now hold on! What gives you the right to come in here and demand anything! I have the right to look at these documents!"

"Nope, these files were sealed by the court now hand them over."

"Wh- No!"

"Yes! I can call judge Robinson right this moment and you know what? He will side with me so hand them over now!"

Toth does what he is asked. .

"Now I want you to leave and forget everything you have heard or seen having to do with my client ."

Toth does what he is asked and runs out of the room like a scared little bunny.

I turn smiling and run over to give my "attorney" a big hug.

"Jules! It is so good to see you again. I have missed you! It is just not the same since you left to do well whatever you do now!" she says.

"Fiona I miss you guys! It has been way to long! Thank you so much for coming all the way up here to help me with this mess." I tell Fiona-the woman who posed as my attorney.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asks, the first one to break out of his stupor.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! 3 Reviews for the next chapter. Tell me what you think! Is it good? Is it bad? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Just let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean what just happened, its was Fairly obvious, Dr. Toth acquired highly classified documents and I had to remind him of the fact that he should not have had those in his possession let alone see them." Fiona said as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

I just laugh. "anyway back to the matter at hand, I need your help." Fiona says.

"Ok, with what?" I ask.

"Well people like Toth have been acquiring files that they shouldn't and we need to find out where the leak is."

"OK, why do I feel like there is a catch?"

"No catch, we just need your help down in Miami." Fiona says sweetly with a smile. I know that look Fiona is only sweet and nice when she has a plan in action.

"Fi, come on what are you hiding from me?"

"Well, we do have a new addition to our team." Fiona says still skirting around the issue.

"Ok, so why is that so bad?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Its Jesse." She says and all of a sudden I feel my world crumble around me. I stand their stuck motionless.

"Julianna, breathe. He didn't even recognize me, so if we can get you in and out while he is away it wont be a problem. See there you go, all fixed I know Madeline is dying to see you." Fiona says cheerfully.

I stand there shell shocked for a minute before I hear Ed clear his throat from the opposite side of the table. My head snaps in his direction. His face has all I need to know written on it. Confusion, anger, and protection all etched across his features.

"Yes Ed?" I ask.

"Who is this Jesse character? Who the hell are is that chick over there even? What the hell is really going on?" He asks with an angry tone.

The others turn and look at me expectant of answers.

"Well, I didn't always live in Canada. I lived in the U.S. for a while down in Miami and I had some highly classified jobs for the government that none of you have the clearance for. I worked with Fiona and a man named Jesse for a while until Jesse and I on drunken night got married." I say while avoiding everyone's eyes.

"You were married?" Sam asked astonished. He would only hear that one tidbit of information.

"Well yes, for a little over a year." I reply.

"Wait, if it was just one drunken night couldn't you get out of it?" Wordy asks.

"Well, normally yes but neither of us really wanted to. We really were in love and we decided to try the whole marriage thing out."

They all just nod their heads.

"Oh, look at the time if we want to make our flight we best be on our way. Toodles!" Fiona says hurriedly before grabbing my arm and leaving.

"Bye!" I shout over my shoulder to my team. They just wave, not really sure how to react.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Oh my gosh I am so sorry this is not an update! I swear I am the busiest person alive, I am taking 4 Ap classes and I have tennis practice 4 days a week plus I coach tennis the other three days. I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise this weekend I will attempt to get all of my stories update.

Furthermore: If you wish to contact me or find out when I am going to update I will keep everyone posted through my side twitter account. If you have any comments critics reviews or just want to vent please feel free to do so on my twitter page since I rarely check my email or this mesage system. Please follow me and I will return the favore. I'm under futurewriterEli

Eventually if I like you enought I will even add you on my main twitter page! LOL

Thank you so much and sorry for the delay! Have a great Valentine's day.

Ashliz


End file.
